Vœu d'un enfant
by Atlantos
Summary: OS. Un tableau, et un enfant qui a tellement attendu l'avènement du Voleur Fantôme, afin qu'il puisse le libérer. Et qu'il puisse partir...


**Titre : **Vœu d'un enfant.  
**Pourquoi ?** Cette histoire m'a été inspirée lors d'une visite scolaire au Musée Würth. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvée belle... Alors, j'ai décidé de l'écrire, et de vous la faire partager ! C'est, en quelque sorte, un petit cadeau de Noël !

**Disclamer :** Le petit garçon et l'histoire m'appartiennent ! Dark, Daisuké et With sont à Yukiru Sugisaki ! Stil : Eins-Zehn I. Liebesmerz appartient à Markus Lüpertz. Ce peintre, ainsi que le Musée Würth appartiennent à la réalité ! Le musée se situe en Alsace, à Erstein.

**

* * *

**

**Vœu d'un enfant.**

Après un frisson, Dark resserra le col de son manteau contre son cou, soufflant sur quelques flocons de neige qui virevoltaient devant son visage. Il avait espéré que sur cette partie du globe, il ferait un peu plus chaud… mais c'était exactement le contraire !

- Ça caille… Fais chier, ça caille…

_Il avait tout perdu. Sa famille. Ses amis. Et il avait été transféré dans une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas… Bien sûr, ils étaient gentils… Mais… Cette famille n'était pas la sienne…_

- France… Douce France…, railla-t-il entre ses dents en se posant sur le toit d'une usine.

_« Et si tu me disais pourquoi on a parcouru la moitié du globe ! »_ marmonna Daisuké.

Le Voleur Fantôme ne répondit pas. A partir de maintenant, il opérait en aveugle, uniquement guidé par son instinct. Il sonda encore une fois la nuit parsemée de flocons, puis quitta le toit à grands battements d'ailes.

- C'est dingue… C'est bien la première fois que j'ai pris l'avion… Tu l'avais déjà fait, toi ?

_« Et si tu répondais à ma question… Un vol ? »_

- Non, pas tout à fait ! sourit-il, énigmatique.

_Sa famille d'accueil l'avait emmené au musée. Il les détestait… Parce qu'ils lui rappelaient son père… Et ça faisait mal… Là… Tout près du cœur… Tout près de son cœur d'enfant…_

- Musée Würth… Musée Würth… T'en as de belles, Emiko… Je suis censé le trouver où, ce foutu musée ?

_« Si tu sortais de la zone industrielle, ce serait mieux, non ? »_

- Mais il **est** dans cette zone indus ! Mais ils sont complètement fous, ces Européens ?

_« Moi, je trouve ça rigolo !… Et là ! Il y a des panneaux ! »_

- Je parle pas français…

_« C'est vrai que ça aide pas… »_

- Merci beaucoup pour ta coopération, partenaire ! Que dirais-tu de prendre un peu l'air, tu dois étouffer à l'intérieur !

_« Dark… __**Dark, non !**__ »_

_Il ne regardait même plus les tableaux… Tout lui semblait terne…_

Daisuké atterrit dans la couche de poudreuse, heureusement assez épaisse pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute. With se laissa tomber au fond d'un trou, et attendit le secours de son humain de maître pour venir se loger sur son épaule encore garnie de neige.

- Dark… Tu m'énerves !…

_« Je te signale à tout hasard que c'est toi qui a commencé ! »_ rétorqua le voleur, à présent bien au chaud. _« Et si tu nous faisais profiter de ton immense talent en trouvant ce musée de mes deux ? »_

- Ce serait pas le bâtiment, là, juste en face ?

Un juron on ne peut plus vulgaire et une transformation plus tard, Dark se retrouva face à la façade vitrée où se découpait l'entrée. D'un coup d'œil expert, il avisa les sécurités. Rien de bien méchant, mais le froid avait calmé ses humeurs joueuses. Il retira un gant, une plume se matérialisa dans sa main. Le voleur la présenta à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans rechigner.

_Sauf ce tableau._

"Paris-Karlsruhe-Berlin. Vents d'est et d'ouest"… Dark resta un moment devant le tableau d'entrée, une espèce de planisphère barbouillé de peinture, puis haussa les épaules et tourna à droite. Navigant entre les murs qui donnaient au musée un air de labyrinthe, il passa devant une toile qui manqua de faire hurler de peur le jeune Niwa. Dark y fit face, un léger sourire goguenard suspendu aux lèvres.

- Joli, le cerbère ! ricana-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

_Il n'y avait que ce tableau…_

- Enfin, te voilà ! souffla le voleur.

Il arriva devant le tableau. S'approchant de la légende, son regard buta contre la langue française, mais il la laissa de côté pour son équivalent en Allemand. "Markus Lüpertz. Stil : Eins-Zehn I. Liebesmerz."

_Il était beau. Délaissant sa mère adoptive, il vint s'asseoir en face de ce tableau, et le fixa. Il était beau. Avec tous ces cerfs-volants…_

Qui semblaient n'attendre qu'une seule chose…

_Tous colorés…_

Tous coincés, à l'étroit…

_Ils ne demandaient qu'à s'envoler._

Dark sourit doucement, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Une plume, à l'énergie légèrement différente de la première, fit son apparition dans sa main, libérant une douce lumière autour d'elle.

_Peu à peu, le petit garçon revint dans ce musée. Il plaça ses espoirs, ses rêves à l'intérieur du tableau, dans chaque cerf-volant. Une petite parcelle de lui-même, de son âme._

Le voleur présenta la plume face à la toile, ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, profondément, ne se concentrant que sur l'œuvre de Lüpertz.

_Un jour, le petit garçon ne vint plus au musée. Il était mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas tant que la parcelle de son âme enfermée dans le tableau ne soit libérée. Mais la toile fut rapatriée en Europe. Alors, le petit garçon se mit à attendre…_

Dark fronça légèrement les sourcils, murmurant à mi-voix l'incantation. Le tableau s'illumina, une petite brise s'en échappa. L'image de chaque cerf-volant se dédoubla. L'une resta sur la toile tandis que l'autre, plus légère, plus lumineuse, la quitta et s'effaça dans l'obscurité de la nuit, emportant avec elle les petites parcelles d'âme. Une fois que chaque cerf-volant fut délivré, la lumière disparut. Le voleur rouvrit les yeux dans un petit soupir satisfait. Son regard dévia vers la droite, où se découpait de la nuit une silhouette enfantine, qui lui souriait. Dark hocha doucement la tête. Il pouvait partir, à présent. Plus rien ne le retenait.

L'âme du petit garçon disparut, et Dark sortit de sa poche un petit rectangle en papier et le déposa sur le mur, à côté du tableau.

J'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai réalisé ton vœu d'enfant.  
Dark, Voleur Fantôme Légendaire.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce texte pour Noël vous a plu ! _**

**_Review ? Vos avis seront mes cadeaux !_**

**_Joyeux Nowel ! _**


End file.
